bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests
This Page On this page help will be asked for, agreements made, and ideas will be debated, important ones will need consensus to pass. (still work in progress, can be changed) 1. This is not like passing policy, anyone can share their views. 2. Requests that need consensus will take from 1 week at the least to 3 weeks at the max. 3. They will be closed by a bureaucrat, (or admin if 'crat is unavailable.) 4. Any Bureaucrat caught closing the consensus in his favor instead of the community's will be blocked for three weeks and his/her 'crat and admin rights will be taken away. If their is no other 'crat to do so, the admin with the most edits and still regularly contributes will become the new 'crat. 5. With Concerns and Requests, users discuss things that they need help doing. 6. Any user trying to, "game the system" will be blocked. 7. Of course, this is just the skeleton. Anything can be changed about it. When a concern or request is completed, then place this check mark by it. Concerns/Requests I believe that I am a mature editor of this wiki. Not experienced in the editing, but mature in handling situations as they arise. I do not have the ability to control comments people make on blogs I create. If I had something that would allow me to remove/hide comments from people and take up whatever issue they are talking about with them directly, I think I could stop some of the off-topic banter that happens, even if it is only on my own blogs. We are all busy people and having to wade through the off-topic ranting/fighting/etc. is just a waste of time for us all. Is there anything I can do to assist in managing my own blogs, at a minimum? I appreciate any consideration you give this request. Thank you. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 15:47, September 2, 2010 ( You'd have to be an Admin, and we ain't takin' no more. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 15:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I understand your response. Are there roles that are more specific? I know I had the ability to create whatever roles we needed on other discussion boards where I was an admin. Sometimes it might be a moderator type of role, other times it was a role designed with more access but only in certain areas. And please understand I am not looking for an admin role within this wiki. I do not have the time to make this a priority at this point, that wouldn't be fair to the people who work diligently on it. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 15:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Current Open Issues/Requests: 'There are several items on this page that probably should be closed since they have been open for more than a month or two. I am not sure of what the "formal" (if any) approach there is for resolving and closing the issue if a bureaucrat doesn't do it automatically. Just a thought. Thanks - TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 12:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Consensus needed If you like the idea, put your signature and a optional comment in "For". Same for Against and Neutral. Tutorials Page User blog:Bendo14/Poll for Tutorial. Anyone for it? (If you have any questions, you can ask DinoQueen13 or post it on the Blog page) P.S. For more info, see User blog:DinoQueen13/More Info About the Tutorials. For #I suppose this is cheating ...? Because I came up with the idea. --✯DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 16:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Against #Just make a post somewhere with a list of people and what they are good at on the wiki for people to ask. Don't spend the time to build a whole tutorial. TC (talk) 16:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Privacy Policy Bakugan Wiki:Privacy Policy So, what do you think...Anyone? *Can this one be closed?' TC (talk) 16:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) For #Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 11:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) #JM BAKUGANAMAXUSREVIEW! (talk) 17:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 17:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) #Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' 19:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) #AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 00:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) #Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 22:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) #'I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious...' 22:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) #TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 15:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) #--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) #--✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 00:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Against # Neutral # Future Gundalian Invaders Episodes There has been a lot of talk about the "supposed" future episodes of GI: The Return of Julie, Old Stories, The Revenge of Runo. People have said that they have seen the first five minutes of the episodes on the websites for Teletoon and CN. I looked, and couldn't find them anywhere. On the List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers episodes page, the titles are already on. I think that the people mentioned above are lying. I say we don't write the titles for future episodes on the pages until the preview for them airs on Teletoon. *''Can this topic be closed?'' TC (talk) 16:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) For Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 20:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 06:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh . . . Hmm . . .Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 22:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) #I am against rumored information being put in the wiki since people, right or wrong, use it for research. Examples of non-rumored information would be the releases of Bakugan that are officially announced. Other types of rumored talk are fun discussion topics, but are not something that can be checked for validity. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 15:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) #Same. Also, anons and some new users have a tendency to take that as real episodes, and then stuff random garbage on pages which become a pain to revert. For example, someone (I forgot who) put all these "proofs" that Runo would join the Gundalian side, and used old pictures to "prove" that s/he was correct. And when I pointed out that those were old pictures, that same person changed my message so that they sounded right (although I easily undid that). --✯DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 00:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ##Regarding above, on a talk page, if so, it was an admin. O_o Steelearth14|WRONG!|I passed it 21:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ###It wasn't, Steel. It was the same person who put down the "proofs". Why would that be an admin? I'm pretty sure the admins here aren't THAT stupid. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ###Not what I meant. On blogs, Admins can change comments. If this was just on a discussion page, will then it could have been anyone. I feel that were getting off on a bad start. -_- Steelearth14|WRONG!|I passed it 22:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ###It was a discussion page. That is what a Talk Page is. And yes, I have an extremely short temper. For those who know me on the Dinosaur King Wiki, they know that I will ban people for a single offense. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *DinoQueen13, I am not sure that stating that you have an extremely short temper and that you have a history of banning people for a single offense makes me feel great about your tolerance for human error. Everyone has made a mistake, some they regret later and some they don't. People can change over time, and what was once an immature person can mature and become a very valuable member. I expect our admins to not have short tempers, but rather be unbiased when dealing with potentially sensitive situations. If the admin is too close to the situation, then I would expect a different admin to resolve the situation, one who is more removed. This is not a challenge; rather an expectation of adminship. Being of short temper is not something I would "brag" about, and would be working hard to change. TC (talk) 23:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral #Unless we have confirmed proof that the episodes...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) #What Abce2 said ^. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 20:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) #Same. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) #ME I mean Runo's not going to be evil Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 09:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC). Unrealeased New Vestroia On certain pages for unrealesed Bakugan, it says that they will be realeased as a Special Attack. Special Attack are Season Two, which are currently not the main Special/Super Bakugan being made. It would not make much sense for there to be new SA Bakugan coming out, if ones like that are now called Super Assualt. I say that for those pages like Mutant Elfin and many more be changed to just "Has not been realesed". Steelearth14 made this, but not the actual Steelearth14. For info/to make it clear, look at my talk page. Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 23:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The 3 longest comments that are indenticle. *Can this topic be closed?'' TC (talk) 16:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) 'For' #I would state it something like this, "More information will be available upon release." TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 15:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) #Me Drago stand. 15:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) #Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 23:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Against' 'Neutral' Old Stuff Admins and 'crats, file old and finished stuff here: Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests/Archive